


Addiction

by NJwrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Anxiety, Coffee, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwrites/pseuds/NJwrites
Summary: As Tweek grows older he begins to feel the toll of his coffee addiction. Luckily for him, Craig is there to offer a solution.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Addiction

Tweek placed the cup of coffee down as though he was going to part with it, yet his hands wouldn't release their grasp. It only took a moment before he was raising it back to his lips and glugging it down, despite the steam still rising. This was his third caffeine hit of the morning and his eye twitches and heart palpitations were already in full swing. When he finished the last drop, he looked down at the empty cup in disappointment. He _always_ wanted more.

Coffee was the first thing that he reached for in the morning, not out of habit but out of _necessity_. He woke up with shakes. His throat was sore. His head hurt. He was grouchy. As he'd entered his teens, he'd started to notice these strange symptoms more frequently and he wondered if it was normal.

He lounged back on the couch and cuddled into his boyfriend of four years and pretended to be chilled enough to focus on the TV. Craig had commented on his weird drinking habits before, but had dropped the conversation after the nervous boy had reacted defensively. Maybe he'd been right though. Maybe he'd been onto something.

The blond looked at his boyfriend with his twitching hazel eyes and tried not to seem distressed as he stroked his thumbs over the rim of the coffee cup. Craig helped to anchor his anxiety and Tweek knew that he was there for him. He always had been and hopefully always would be. He could talk to him about this problem- even if it sounded ridiculous. Although, he'd probably be met with a few _told you so's_ along the way.

He fidgeted awkwardly as he tried to find words but it was the other boy who spoke first, sensing his unrest.

"Okay. _What?_ "

_Okay. Okay. Now was his chance! Craig was probably thinking he was acting like a total weirdo again! He just had to spit it out!_

"You know that _thing_ you said about caffeine before?" Tweek interrupted the TV and fought against another body spasm. "Maybe I'd be better off without the coffee." His boyfriend had turned to stare at him with his usual blank expression and the nervous boy frowned, hoping that his _kicked puppy look_ would drag a more animated reaction out of him. It worked because Craig placed the remote down and turned to face him. He reached out to peel the coffee cup out of his hands and then put it on the floor.

"I don't know what your parents put in this coffee, but everyone says it's addictive as fuck."

Of course, Craig had suspected it to be something more than just caffeine that Tweek was hooked on- but how the hell could he accuse his ' _in-laws_ ' of doing something like spiking their own drinks? It seemed _ludacris_.

"You could try cutting down? Or maybe the best option would be to go completely cold turkey on the stuff?"

**_"Cold Turkey!!!?"_ **

Tweek's heart hammered in his chest and his eyes flicked from the cup on the ground to meet his boyfriend's blue ones. Why did this feel like such a big deal? Why did it _scare_ him a little? Surely he couldn't be _that_ dependent, yet the paranoid voices in his head said otherwise!

"I dunno- uh... uh... wouldn't that be _dangerous_?" Tweek's voice wobbled and he breathed deeply from the sudden rush of panic.

Craig's mouth turned up slightly in amusement. Sure, the blond might have a small amount of withdrawal symptoms from abstaining from the drink but it wasn't like a _proper_ drug. It would be like coming down from a sugar high after Halloween. Or it would be like when Eric Cartman's mom gave him one too many buckets of KFC, only to try to put him on a diet the very next week. It was an addiction and it would make Tweek feel like shit; but he wasn't going to _die_.

"Babe, it's not like you're addicted to crystal meth, or anything." Craig joked dryly and reached out to take his boyfriend's hand. He entwined their fingers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't surprised when the blond's hand clamped back. His eyes were still wide but he seemed to be calming a little. _Good_. Now it was Craig's turn to take a deep breath. This clearly meant a lot to the other.

"Why don't we cut down on something together?" Craig decided that for Tweek, a gradual withdrawal would be for the best and that supporting his boyfriend would be, as usual, something that he'd thrive from. The dark haired boy tried to think of an indulgence that would be meaningful for himself to give up. He supposed he liked sodas- but didn't _every_ kid in South Park?

"You think you could manage five cups a day? I'll only have five soda cans... and then in a couple of days we'll go to four. Then three. We'll do it together."

The nervous boy just stared at him in shock. "Five... uh... okay..."

_He'd already had three today! He couldn't do this! He couldn't! That only left two and it was only eleven AM and-_

Tweek retracted his hand from Craig's hold and it darted up to grasp at his wild hair with his other. Sensing a meltdown, Craig reached out to pull him closer to him.

"Hey. This is starting from _tomorrow_. Don't worry about now."

 _Tomorrow. Okay. A new slate._ Tweek let himself be moved so that he could cuddle against his boyfriend's chest. He felt safe when he was being held but he still squeezed his eyes shut. He focused on the gentle rhythm of Craig's heart and let it slowly lull him into a state of calmness. He breathed in time with him. Slowly. Steady. Just like how they'd practiced many times before. He sniffed and realised that tears had formed behind his eyelids. Why was he like this? His throat felt tight and he knew he'd struggle to get more words out, yet he tried anyway.

"I've been drinking more and my anxiety has been getting worse and I just want to make it _stop_." He'd do anything to feel better again. He was desperate to believe that even _coffee_ could be the root of his problems. And if it wasn't? Well at least it was one more thing to rule out. Maybe he was just a mess and always would be.

"Honey, we've got this." Craig ducked his head to plant a gentle kiss on Tweek's forehead and a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips when he felt the other begin to relax.

The blond turned his head to glance up at his boyfriend and he felt his heart flutter. Craig's eyes were always so kind when they looked at him and he _knew_ that he cared about him. Why else would he have stayed with him for so long? Their sandbox love had never died.

"Okay... but you gotta make sure I don't mess up, okay?"

"I promise I will."

Tweek smiled and exhaled. It was worth a shot and if Craig was helping him, then maybe they really could kick this odd addiction for good. They were both better together, after all. Tweek lifted his head to return the kiss and breathed a ' _thank you_ ' against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first South Park fic (and honestly the first fic that I've written in a long time). Please go easy on me. 
> 
> I'm fairly new to the fandom and this hasn't been beta read. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find, or tell me facts that you think I should know in the comments!
> 
> I fell in love with these two characters after watching the Tweek x Craig episode. It was so sweet. I really want to applaud Trey and Matt for giving so many fans what they wanted and also including their beautiful artwork in the show. What it would have been to be a Creek shipper when that was aired!


End file.
